


Sometimes the Smart One is the One Who Doesn't Get it

by DouniSully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouniSully/pseuds/DouniSully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And Stiles is going to call everyone that they’ve ever known and tell them to all pay up however much they've bet now, because he’s finally got it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Five Times Stiles Didn't Get It, And One Time it Was Really, Really Obvious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Smart One is the One Who Doesn't Get it

 

The first time that Stiles thinks that he’s missing some part of the conversation, or that he’s skipped out on some big inside joke, is when he’s at Derek's loft after an unexpected attack. The pack had been jumped by some rabid, and it was so sudden that Scott had only called him _after_ the incident was over. Stiles didn't even put his shoes on properly before he was out the door driving his jeep as fast as he can without breaking any speed limits. When he finally reaches the loft, everyone is there. His first instinct is to check on Scott, and then punch him on the shoulder for not calling him sooner. He goes about checking on Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Making sure everyone is intact. And that is when he realizes someone is missing; he looks around, eyes starting to panic before Erica steps into his view.

“Your other half is in the kitchen, if you’re looking for him.” She says, and Stiles blinks at her, somewhat slowly – because he’s pretty sure that he's without an, ' _other half_ ,' and, he likes to think that he'd remember if he had one.

“What?” He asks her, and she rolls her eyes at him, shaking her head like he’s a schoolchild that's just asked something incredibly stupid.

“Your other half.” She repeats again, sighing, almost frustratedly when Stiles simply blinks incomprehensibly at her. “Derek,” She says, when she finally seems to realize that Stiles is in no state to catch on anytime soon. Unfortunately, this doesn't really help Stiles

“Derek's not my other half.” He blurts, and Erica looks at him incredulously.

“Of course he’s not.” She says, looking at him like he’s the thickest person in California, which is insulting, really. “Well, Derek’s in the kitchen, anyway. Go off and get him.” Erica says, smiling, before she drops on the couch, sprawling into Boyd's side.

Stiles shakes his head, and staggers off to the kitchen to see if Derek was injured, and doesn't think of it again for a good while.

 

 

● ● ●

 

  
The second time that it happens is after Stiles and Scott move into their new apartment. When Melissa comes over to see the place now that they've finally got it all furnished. She looks around at it with wide eyes, and then turns to him, smile wide. “It’s amazing.” She says, and Stiles ducks his head, suddenly shy.

“Thanks,” He replies, twisting his hands a little, “I mean, the first time we looked at it, Scott pretty much fell in love with it, and it was near Derek's loft in case of emergency pack meetings so..."

Melissa gives him that look then, the one she's perfected since he used to sleepover at Scott's when he was 10 years old, and wouldn't admit to stealing the extra cakes from the cupboard. “You’d tell me if there was something going on between you and Derek, wouldn't you, Stiles?” She asks, staring at him intensely, and Stiles has honestly never been more confused in his life.

“Yeah?” He says, suddenly unsure, he looks around. "I mean, we are currently working on figuring out the identities of the pack that Derek smelled just outside of town. That's something going on." He replies, trying to understand the angle that Melissa is coming from.

“That’s not what I meant, Stiles.” She says, sounding exasperated, but when he asks her to elaborate – she shakes her head, looking at him with what appears to be a mixture of sympathy and bemusement. This is awful, because it's not only humiliating, it also makes Stiles contemplate awful things, like punching Scott for leaving him alone with his mother.

“What did you mean, then?” He asks, again, but Melissa just smiles at him and busies herself clearing away the final kitchen utensils that Stiles and Scott were yet to sort out themselves.

“D'you want a sandwich, love?” She asks him, and Stiles nods, forgetting all about their previous conversations.

 

● ● ●

 

  
  
The third time it happens is when Lydia invited him around to tell him some important news she's just received. They're sitting in her bedroom, drinking tea, because they like to act sophisticated when they aren't around sniffing werewolves. Stiles is sitting cross-legged on her fluffy heart-shaped rug, and Lydia is sitting opposite him, leaning on her bed. A smug smile fixed on her face.  
  
"Come on," He says, urging her with his hands, "Tell me what's going on! The suspense is killing me!"  
  
“I got accepted into Oxford!” Lydia says, and then she's outright grinning at him.

He grins back, "Oh my god, Lyds. That's fantastic!" He exclaims.

"I know!" She says, and then they're both laughing, and yelling, and somehow they end up on the floor in some kind of deformed pile-on-come-hug.  
  
Stiles pulls himself back to sitting, pats her on the shoulder affectionately, and says with a fake British accent, “Well done, my queen. You have officially outranked us. Next thing we know you won't have time to hang out with us common peasants.”  
  
Lydia giggles, then she's smiling all soft before she says, “I really can't wait to see Jackson. He was so happy when I told him."

Stiles sighs dramatically, "Now that you'll be gone with Jackson, I'll be here with no one. While everyone else acts all couple-like around me."

Lydia looks pointedly at him and says, "You and Derek have each other.”

“What?” Stiles asks bewildered, but Lydia brushes him off, shifting the conversation into a different subject as she flings her legs casually over his lap, demanding that he paints her toe nails.

 

● ● ●

 

  
The fourth time that it happens is when Scott is spending the night at his place to make up for lost bro time that he was spending with Isaac; Stiles isn't really mad at him, he's actually quite happy that he's found someone who takes Allison off of his mind, it doesn't mean that he doesn't miss him though.

As they're mid kicking each other's asses in Mario Kart. The conversation naturally lulls, and Scott takes the opportunity to say, “Oh, yeah, so me and Isaac are finally dating now. He had a speech and everything planned out. It was really cute, but I mean it was Isaac, so of course, you know?" Stiles pauses the game and turns to look at his friend, "Anyway, he wanted us to tell you guys in the next pack meeting, but, we were talking, and I just felt that I should tell you first? You know?"

And he looks so love-struck, Stiles can't help but grin at him, “Wow, congratulations, man!” he says, not sure what to say, but not surprised, either. Scott and Isaac have been moving in each others circles since they met. Their lines blurring together closer, and closer.

Stiles doesn't really think that anyone will be shocked at the fact they're dating, now.

“So…” Scott says, seemingly waiting for a reply other than just that,

“So…?” Stiles asks, because he isn't sure what exactly Scott is looking for. His blessing? His agreement? Confused, Stiles decides that opting out is easier, “Chinese or Pizza?” He asks, standing to grab his phone.

“Oh.. I don’t know, man, Pizza?"

“Pizza is good.” Stiles replies, beaming, and though Scott seems to still be waiting for some sort of dramatic confession, Stiles doesn't know what it is, so he just lets the conversation drift to a slightly stilted halt

 

● ● ●

 

  
The fifth, and final time that it happens is when Stiles and his Dad are having one of their private dinners, Stiles is letting his Dad have curly fries this one time because they've all been having a rough week and they deserve this. Him and his dad are sitting in his father's version of an office. The conversation has flowed to a natural end when Stiles' father shifts, and turns to look at him seriously.

"So, James in our office has come out as gay." He says, and Stiles looks up, confused.

“That's, um, great for him?" He replies, not quite sure what James really has to do with him.

"Yeah, it is," his father says, "I mean, he seemed quite nervous about telling us all, I mean, it's not like any of us have a problem with it, or anything."

"I'm glad," Stiles says, "I mean, it's good that you're not like, one of those old homophobic dads. That would suck."

"No, no, I have no problem with it!" His dad says, again. To be honest, the amount that he's been staring deep into Stiles' eyes is starting to bother him. Not to mention, he still can't see the relevancy of the conversation. "Look, Stiles," his Dad finally says, after far too long a pause, "You know that if you wanted to tell me anything about yourself, anything at all, I wouldn't judge you for it? I'd still love you?"

"Um, yes?" Stiles says, "I mean, sure. There's nothing I can think of telling you, though?"

His dad looks disappointed, and leans back in his seat with a sigh. "Of, course, right. Nothing at all, then?"

"No?" Stiles tells him, and leaves the room feeling like he's really missing something big.

 

● ● ●

 

 

It's the sort of horrifically hot day where you're too aware just how awfully hot it actually is. Stiles was just walking out of the shower, towel wrapped firmly around his waist, when he first notices it.

A laptop. On his desk.

It isn't his, that is most certain, since his laptop got dented when Scott and Isaac were playfully wrestling around where he had left his laptop resting on Derek's couch; he had, _thankfully_ , been away from the crime scene talking to Derek, or else it might had been his rib cage that was dented when Isaac accidentally fell on the couch. The laptop was damaged so bad, the screen refused to turn on no matter how many times he tried.

So Stiles isn't acting completely paranoid when he takes a slow step towards the laptop; for all he knows it could be a bomb.

Except for the fact that a giant blue bow is resting on top of it, which is intriguing enough for Stiles to pursue the object in question.

He finds a tiny note stuck under the bow,

_**Hope it's what you needed.** _

_**-Derek.** _

It takes him a minute to realize the content of the note.

Derek... Bought him a laptop..

And Stiles honestly doesn't know how to react to that.

He gets dressed so fast he almost forgets to put his socks on; he doesn't know why he needs to see Derek right now, but he feels it's important.

When he finally reaches the loft he finds himself sitting in the parking lot, not really sure why he's here. _To thank Derek_ , his brain supports. Right. Of course. 

Derek opens the door for him within two knocks, and Stiles realizes how completely alone they are; and for some weird reason he finds himself suddenly nervous. He managed to think of a number of decent ways to say thank you to Derek, but now that he's finally here in front of him all prepared thanks and jokes fly out the window, and he finds himself saying “You bough me a laptop.” instead.

_Way to point out the obvious, Stiles._

Derek's lips twitch into a small private smile, “I did.” he says.

“Why?”

“Seemed like the right thing to do.” Derek shrugs, his cheeks ridiculously flushed. “It was, after all, Isaac who broke your laptop; he's my responsibility." Derek pauses, shifting uncomfortably, "and so are you.” He says looking at Stiles, and Stiles thinks that he might be looking through his soul.

Stiles stands still, frozen in spot. He doesn't know what he expected, but it certainly wasn't this. And Stiles can do nothing but stare at Derek, who looks so nervous, so bizarrely _unsure_ that it all finally,  _finally_ _ _,__ clicks for Stiles.

All of the questions people asked him, the subtle implications, the comments that they made. All the assumptions they were a couple, that stupid feeling he got whenever he looked at Derek, and the jealousy, and the tiny, ridiculous, little day to day things that Derek did that were just so _Derek_ , that Stiles couldn't help but smile.

“Oh.” Stiles says, after what was probably too long a pause. And then, “ _Oh_.”

Then he's walking slowly towards Derek, everything that he was going to say suddenly seeming so unimportant, because this is him and Derek. _Him_ and _Derek._ “Yeah," He says, grasping Derek's face between his hands, "Yeah, yeah. You're my responsibility too."

Then they're kissing, Stiles' hands awkwardly bracketing Derek's face, their teeth clacking painfully together because they can't stop _smiling,_ Derek's hands tangling horribly in Stiles' hair, and it's perfect. It's completely and utterly perfect, and Stiles has no idea how it's taken him this long to realize, because right now he's pretty sure that there's something in his heart trying to claw its way out through his stomach.

Then Derek gently, slowly pulls away, and he's grinning as much as Stiles is, and still smiling, Derek tips their foreheads together and says, “ _Finally_.”

And Stiles is going to call everyone that they’ve ever known and tell them to pay up however much they had bet _now_ , because he’s finally got it.

_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another work from a different fandom. I just felt like writing something short and simple to get past my writer's block.


End file.
